eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4982 (24 December 2014)
Synopsis The market’s buzzing with festive excitement. In the Vic, Linda seethes to Mick she doesn’t want Dean there on Christmas day. Mick chastises Dean for revealing their secret, but thinks it’s because he’d been dumped by Stacey. Nancy and Lee tease their parents about not being married. Nancy thinks it’s weird Dean blabbed. Linda insists he just wanted to cause trouble. On the market, Stacey panics when she loses Lily, who’s wondered off to give Dean a play dough snowman. Stacey drags Lily away. Denise and Patrick suggest Dean recruit someone to talk to Stacey for him. At the Vic, Dean apologises to Nancy and Lee. Linda’s alone in the barrel store when Dean enters; he admits he was out of line and begs Linda to tell Stacey what happened was a mistake. Linda orders him out. Fuming, Dean threatens to tell Mick the baby might be a Wicks. Terrified, Linda agrees to talk to Stacey if Dean stays away from her family. Later, Stacey’s perplexed that Linda’s not told Mick the truth and deduces Dean’s threatened her. Linda fears Mick will kill Dean and begs Stacey to let her deal with things her own way – it’s over. Back at the Vic, Linda sets Nancy and Lee to work on preparations for the carol concert and bins Dean’s Christmas dinner place card. When Stacey approaches him in the café, Dean’s hopeful but Stacey snarls that if Dean comes near her again she’ll make sure everyone knows what kind of man he is. Later at the carol concert, Dean calmly enquires what time Mick wants him over on Christmas day. Mick thinks Dean did him a favour exposing their secret, confiding he’s going to propose to Linda tomorrow. Shirley fondly recalls posting Mick’s letters to Santa. Mick remembers asking for his mum to come home – it’s finally happened. He gives Shirley a gift for Aunt Babe to give Sylvie but is distressed that Babe’s leaving Sylvie with neighbours on Christmas day, and begs to take her for lunch. Babe’s reluctant but gives in. Shirley thinks Mick needs to know the truth, despite Babe’s warning that Mick will never forgive her. Over lunch in a café, Shirley watches jealously as Mick gives Sylvie her present – a lily of the valley broach. Sylvie becomes confused when Mick mentions Stan, and snaps at Shirley. Babe ushers Sylvie out, insisting she’s overtired. Sylvie pleads that she wants to spend Christmas with Mick. Later, Babe commends Shirley for not telling Mick the truth. Sad, Shirley admits there’s no point. A loved up Ian and Jane wake together. Jane wants to keep their relationship secret for now and sneaks downstairs, arranging to signal the coast is clear by turning the radio on. Bobby enquires where Ian is. Jane fibs he’s left for work, but a knowing Cindy wonders where Jane slept last night. Bobby turns on the radio and Ian appears in his dressing gown, to Jane’s embarrassment. Ian can’t hide his joy from Alfie, and swears him to secrecy. Later, Alfie accidentally blabs to Pam that Ian and Jane are back together. Ian’s nervous when a grinning Phil announces he wouldn’t miss the carol concert for the world. The news of Ian and Jane’s reconciliation’s spread like wildfire; on the market, Jane’s congratulated by Kat, Kush, Billy, and Pam. In the Vic, Les panics they’ve lost their first tenor and recruits Billy to sing. Jane enters as Billy and Carol are toasting her and Ian. Ian protests he didn’t tell anyone. Jane’s disappointed and flees - she was a fool to think they could work. Alfie finds Jane in the allotments and begs her not to be too hard on Ian – he’s overexcited because he loves her so much. Jane arrives home to find a mince pie with an apology note from Ian. Later, the Square’s residents gather for the carol concert. Alfie’s bemused when Jane downs mulled wine. As Ian sings, Phil waves a ‘Squeal for Beale’ banner. The song changes and Jane appears, nervously singing ‘All I want for Christmas is you’. To Ian’s surprise, Jane proposes – just as Denise wheels Patrick to the front of the crowd. Ian accepts, to cheers from everyone. Tommy’s been asking about Alfie and Stacey urges Kat to tell him the truth. Later, Alfie’s pleased when Kat tells him to come over tomorrow, but Kat’s firm - they’ll tell Tommy they’ve split up after Christmas. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns